


Protection Detail [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Overprotectiveness, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Shady Nefarious Conspiracies to Irritate Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Protection Detail" by KiaraSayre.</p><p>"Steve keeps taking reckless risks in battle and getting himself hurt, so Tony hires Darcy to babysit him and make sure he doesn't hurt himself. Bucky thinks this is the best idea ever, and Steve hates everything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection Detail [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts), [KiaraSayre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraSayre/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Protection Detail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866387) by [KiaraSayre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraSayre/pseuds/KiaraSayre). 



Length: 22:10  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/protection%20detail.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/protection-detail).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> It's my 2 year podfic-iversary!!!! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ALSO, it was the excellent reena_jenkins' birthday on Monday!! Happy Belated Birthday Reena!!! ☆*･゜ﾟ･*(^O^)/*･゜ﾟ･*☆


End file.
